


Miraculous in London

by maddy23



Series: The Wolf Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy23/pseuds/maddy23
Summary: When Felicity moves back to London, she thinks that her days of being a superhero behind her but when a new villain shows up demanding her Miraculous, she finds herself back in costume saving London with the help of her new partner Tawny Owl. Can she keep her identity secret or will it all come falling down.(This is the sequel to The Wolf Miraculous)
Series: The Wolf Miraculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467766





	Miraculous in London

Note: A few months ago, after I started The Wolf Miraculous, I read somewhere on Twitter about there being other Miraculous in the world. Then I came up with this idea about a Miraculous style universe that takes place in London. Here's what I came up with.

It takes place in 2016, a few weeks after the events of Sketcher so I would recommend reading The Wolf Miraculous first.

The main character Felicity is 15 now.

"In life, everything happens for a reason"

Felicity looked at what she had put on the notepad next to some doodles of love hearts and flowers. She sat in the window seat of the plane on an early morning flight to London City Airport.

"Felicity is everything ok. You've been very quiet?" Her Mum asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about some things," Felicity said as she turned to look out of the window. The crystal clear blue sky made her feel relaxed.

Felicity would miss Paris. In the short year that she had lived there, the city of love almost felt like home. She would also miss transforming into her alter ego, Wolfette with the help of her Kwami Rikki.

In Paris, she worked alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug later turned out to be one of Felicity's classmates, Marinette and with the Ladybug Kwami (Tikki), Felicity found answers about the Wolf Miraculous and that there may be other lost Miraculous but most of what she found out suggested that they would be somewhere in London. Felicity wondered if any of them had been found but from the news reports she read on her phone, there were no reports of Miraculous users in London.

Soon it was time for the plane to land. The city of London came into view, Felicity could see the River Themes, The London Eye, The O2 and The Shard. These were some of Felicity's favourite landmarks.

Felicity got up and took her bag from under her seat, making sure that she put the things she had out on the plane in the bag. She made sure that her Kwami was in her pocket and then followed her Mum and Dad into the airport terminal. The airport itself wasn't very big, it only had one terminal building.

"How long now?" Teddy asked. "I'm really bored"

"Not long" Felicity replied. She could tell that her younger brother was getting bored of waiting for their bags to come.

"That's it. We can go now" Felicity's Dad told them as he came over with a trolley that had four suitcases on it.

Felicity's Dad ordered a Taxi to pick them up from the airport. The taxi would take them to their Aunt and Uncle's house, where they would live for time being. Felicity's Aunt and Uncle owned a bed and breakfast which closed down a few months ago when her Aunties cancer started to drain most of her energy. They also had two children Jackie and Felix.

"Here we are," Felicity's Dad said as the taxi pulled up outside the familiar bed and breakfast. The outside walls are painted in brilliant white and the window ledges are made from brown wood.

The door of the house opened a man in his early 40s appeared. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt. This is Felicity's, Uncle James.

"Hello, Nathan, Kate, Felicity and Teddy. It's nice to see you again" James said.

"Hi, James. How's Rose?" Felicity's mum asked.

"She's very sleepy, the doctor wants to try another treatment to try and give her a bit longer," James said. Felicity's Aunt Rose was sadly diagnosed with a form of Brain Cancer two years ago when Felicity was 12 years old. They had tired surgery and chemotherapy and that started to show improvement but six weeks ago, the family found out that cancer had spread and was now terminal. The doctors at the hospital gave her a rough survival time of 6 months.

Felicity was upset, her Aunt had always been there for her and she couldn't images what life would be like without her. That's why Felicity wanted to make the time they had left together memorable for all of them.

"I feel so bad that we left for Paris and now this has happened. I'm a terrible sister" Felicity's Mum said.

"Kate, you had no idea that this was going to happen when you left for Paris. Rose understands, why don't you go inside and see her" James said. "Felicity, Teddy come inside as well. Your father and I can take care of the suitcases"

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Jackie and Felix are looking forward to seeing you"

Felicity smiled as she entered the house. The hallway was long and had pictures of some of the most famous sights in London around the walls, including a picture taken during the 2012 Olympic games. At the end of the hallway, a spiral staircase took you up to the first floor where her Aunt and Uncle bedroom was. The hallway leads to another flight of stairs where four guest rooms and two bathrooms, there was also a lounge which used to be used as a dining room for the guests.

"Felicity, Teddy, you're here," A young girl said. This was Jackie, one of Felicity's cousins. Jackie had short blonde hair that was styled in a bob, grey eyes and she wears glasses.

"Hello, Jackie," Felicity said as the seven-year-old girl gave her a big hug. "You've changed your hair. It used to be really long"

"Mummy took me to get it cut," Jackie told Felicity

"Wheres Felix?" Teddy asked.

"I'm here," Felix said. Felix had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes. "Come and see my new cars and then we can go to the park.

"Jackie, Felix, I know that you are excited to see you cousins but maybe let them put their bags down first," Uncle James said. "We can go to the park another day. Felicity and Teddy have been up all morning and they probably want some time to relax"

"It's ok. How about we put our bags in our rooms and then you can tell us what you've been up to" Felicity said.

As soon as Felicity was certain that she was alone in her new room, she let Rikki out of her pocket. Felicity looked around the room. It had white walls, a dressing table with a mirror, a wardrobe with some pull out draws and a small bedside table with a lamp. It had a cosy feel to it.

"Your cousin seems very lively," Rikki commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think she would hug me like that," Felicity said. "Jackie is just excited. She hasn't really been allowed to have friends over since her Mum's cancer got worse"

"Felicity, are you coming?" Jackie asked. "I have so much to tell you"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Felicity replied as she looked at her Kwami.

"There's a TV in here if you want to watch something. The Remote is the same as the one in Pairs. Just keep it on a low volume. I don't want my Aunt and Uncle thinking that the place is haunted"

"Felicity's I'm over 4000 years old. I've done this lots of times over the years. Your parents didn't suspect a thing back in Paris" Rikki said.

"Ok," Felicity said.

"Felicity, are you done yet?" Jackie said from outside the door.

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute" Felicity replied.

Later on, Felicity, Teddy, Jackie and Felix sat in front of the TV. CBBC was on in the background. Felicity's Uncle and Dad sat with them. Her Mum and Aunt Rose were in the other room.

"I meet Superheros," Teddy said.

"That must have been quite a dream, Teddy" Uncle James said. "You've got a very creative mind"

"It's true," Teddy said.

"Actually James, Teddy is telling the truth. Paris has three superheroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette but Wolfette hasn't been seen for a while"

Only Felicity and Teddy knew the real reason why and that was because Wolfette sat in the exact same room as them, in her civilian form. Felicity had to remind him that he couldn't tell anyone her secret.

"Show him the picture," Teddy said.

Felicity's dad took his phone out of his pocket and showed Uncle James the picture that one of Felicity's friends Alya had taken of the three heroes.

"They look like children," Uncle Jame said.

"They may be children but they do a really good job of protecting the city from Hawkmoth," Felicity said.

"Hawkmoth, who's Hawkmoth?" Felix asked.

"Hawkmoth is the person whos responsible for the Akumatized villains and every time Hawkmoth asks them for Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous" Felicity's dad said.

Felicity was going to answer the question but she didn't want to say anything that would give herself away or make her dad question how she knew so much more than most people. "It's not a nice experience"

"Was you Akumatized?" Uncle James asked.

"I don't remember much about it but when I came back to my senses, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette told me" Felicity's dad replied

"Wow, I wonder what our city would be like if we had superheroes," Jackie said as Felicity's Mum and Aunt Rose entered the room. Aunt Rose was in her late 40s, she had pale blue eyes and used to have blonde hair but it feel out as a side effect of the chemotherapy.

"Superheros in Paris. Sounds interesting" Aunt Rose said. "I wonder why they never said anything about it on the BBC News Channel"

"I'm not sure. I think they only talk about Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette in Paris" Felicity said. "One of my old school friends made a blog dedicated to them. It's called the Ladyblog"

"That sounds really interesting. You will have to show me the link for it but right now dinner is ready. We made chicken and chips" Aunt Rose said.

After Dinner, Felicity went back to her room. Teddy and Felix followed. Rikki hid in Felicity's bag when he heard them. If had just been the two siblings then it wouldn't have mattered but Felix followed them and he wasn't allowed to know Felicity's secret.

"Felicity, can I have my book, please. I want to show Felix" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said as he gave him the activity book. Felicity felt Teddy place something in her hands It was a small packet of chocolate buttons.

"There for Rikki" Teddy whispered "I took them from the table, can you read my book please"

"That's very sweet of you," Felicity said. "Maybe you could ask Uncle James to read it to you"

"Ok, Felicity" Teddy said "Come on Felix"

Teddy and Felix left Felicity's room and Rikki came out of his hiding place, almost scaring Felicity when he landed on her shoulder.

"Please don't do that again," Felicity asked.

"Do what?" Rikki asked. "I thought you were used to having a Kwami"

"Appear out of nowhere" Felicity replied. "You just startled me that's all"

"Sorry," Rikki said. "Have you decided what you're going to do about the research you wanted to look into."

"Not really. I think I'm going to leave it for a little while. School starts in a few weeks and I have a lot of catching up to do, I'm going to be in Year 11, which is the last year of secondary education so I have to take important exams at the end of the year. Mia said that she would help me catch up." Felicity said.

"I take it that Mia is the girl that you talked about in Paris," Rikki asked. "What school are you going to?"

"The same school as Mia, I first meet Mia when we were both 11 years old. My parents managed to get me a place. It's called Maple Park School. It specialises in things like Music, Dance and Theatre but it also has a good ICT course which I'm going to be studying."

"That's good," Rikki told her.

"At least I won't have to juggle my normal life with my superhero life here," Felicity said but what she didn't know is that everything's going to change.

Note:

I started this story a few months ago but I realised that some of the content in the last few chapters doesn't flow and has a lot of plot holes. I wanted to start again and make some changes to the story.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
